Irresistible Temptation
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Hidan finally succeeds in cornering his love interest in his room. How will he react when she admits how she truly feels about him? Hidan/OC, LEMON


IRRESISTIBLE TEMPTATION

A Hidan One Shot- Lemon

**-****OC Character Profile-**

**Name:**Aiko  
**Age:** 15-16  
**Hair Color/Style:** Brunette, Down to Mid-Back  
**Eye Color:** Hazel; Green mixed with Golden Brown, Blue Lining around Iris  
**Personality:** Loving, Cunning

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hidan because if I did I would be _living_ these one-shots.

**Author's Note:** This _is _a lemon one shot, and it is my first, so I don't really know how good it will be. Anyways, any criticism or suggestions would be highly appreciated; also, the Aiko character in this story is different from the Aiko in my other story; they aren't the same person. Please, go ahead and read and review! Thank you!!

* * *

"I can resist everything except temptation."

-Anonymous

* * *

"I'm not going to let go of you."

The smirking purple-eyed man simpered at his captive, refusing to release her wrist as she stubbornly tried to shake off her assailant. The man's grin widened; he had finally succeeded in cornering her in his room. A door closed behind him with an echoing bang; once the ringing stopped, there was only silence.

Nervously, the girl glanced around; she could call for help but-

-she didn't want to.

"Hidan, will you let go all ready?" the girl shot the still-smirking man a wary glance.

"Why would I do that, Aiko?" Hidan's smirk widened.

Averting her hazel eyes, Aiko kept her gaze upon the carpeted floor; she knew that if she made eye contact with Hidan that she would inevitably be seduced to mush.

Raising his eyebrows to accommodate his simper, Hidan moved his head around; searching persistently for those loving, gentle hazel eyes that he had come to adore. He couldn't seem to grasp why she was being so shy with him all of a sudden. He sighed heavily.

"Aiko," Hidan pouted, and she could hear it in his voice, "you aren't being fair." He reached out with his free hand to brush a fallen strand of her hair away from her eyes. Aiko held back a gasp at his touch; longing for him to hold his hand to her face longer, but his hand had already dropped to his side.

Still evading Hidan's gaze, Aiko embarrassedly muttered, "No, _you're_the one who isn't being fair." Unbeknownst to her, her own cheeks began to redden as Hidan let out a low chuckle that normally came before his bouts of frenetic laughter.

"You're such a sadist," Hidan shook his head.

Aiko hesitated. "Hidan?"

"Mmm?" Hidan could feel Aiko beginning to relax at long last and he loosened his firm grip on her wrist. His lavender eyes danced at the soft sound of her voice, wanting to hear it again. "What is it? Come on Aiko; you _do _love me, don't you?" Aiko's heart skipped a beat; it felt like something was plugging up her throat as she swallowed hard. Hidan suddenly liked the way her cheeks began to go pink after his last comment.

Blushing, Aiko tentatively brought her eyes back to Hidan. She caught her breath; she suddenly couldn't resist the urge, the desire that whelmed up inside of her, to hold Hidan in her arms; to make him her's. She ironically had always dreamed of kissing him; of touching his strong body; stroking that broad chest that always seemed open for viewing as it rose and fell with each steady breath that Hidan took in. It was almost as if she should just give up on resisting him.

But then, there were those eyes.

Those seductive, irresistible violet orbs that seemed to follow Aiko wherever she went. Whenever she looked up, they were there.

Meeting Hidan's eyes, Aiko found herself ensnared in his wanting stare, his playfully pleading eyes, and she felt her knees begin to buckle. Hidan narrowed his eyes, wondering what was wrong.

"Aiko? You're shaking," Hidan touched her cheek and she flinched, drawing away from him. Aiko trembled as Hidan seized her chin, forcing her to look directly at him. "Aiko, what's the matter?" He stared long, and hard, at the kunoichi in front of him.

Melting helplessly in those pools of lipid lavender, Aiko was forced to concede, throwing her arms around Hidan's neck in surrender and burying her head in his bare chest, which was left undisclosed by the collar of his Akatsuki jacket.

Feeling Aiko's arms around him, Hidan was left speechless.

"Hidan…?" Aiko's voice lowered to a choked whisper.

"Yeah?" Hidan wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be doing. Was Aiko crying? He couldn't tell, but he could feel her body shaking. For a moment, Aiko did not reply, but simply held tight to him. The room quieted until Aiko spoke, her voice coming out as a muffled noise as she spoke against Hidan's shoulder.

"I want you."

"Eh?" Hidan seemed startled by Aiko's abrupt confession.

Pushing herself away so that she could lock eyes with the Jashinist, Aiko gazed impatiently into his surprised eyes, seeking some sort of reaction. Hidan could neither lift his eyes nor remove them from the firm hazel orbs belonging to the kunoichi in whose arms he had been captured. Aiko held her steady gaze, not giving in to Hidan's.

At length, Hidan smirked and laughed lightly.

Aiko immediately frowned. What was there to laugh about? "What's so funny? Hidan?" Hidan laughed louder. Aiko blushed furiously. "What?" Confused, she turned away; was it something she said? "Hidan?" She let go, allowing arms to drop to her side and she stepped back.

"I've been pursuing you this entire time," Hidan sighed, strolling over to his bed and lazily laying on it; propping his elbow on the pillows, and his head on his hand. "And now you tell me this?" Clearly, he valued his bed above all else, for it was the largest thing in the room and located at the wall nearest the window. For that matter, other than the closed bureaus and mirror, it was the only thing in the room. Hidan continued laughing on his bed as if it were all a silly joke. Aiko's eyes flared and her muscles tightened.

"I meant what I said." Aiko's clenched fists quivered. "Hidan; kiss me."

Hidan blinked and his laughter ceased.

The room went quiet, but it still felt like Hidan's laughter was echoing off of the dark walls.

"Hidan, _please_," Aiko tensed, waiting for a serious response. "I-I don't know how else to say this; Hidan, I…I love you." She could feel her stomach knot as her eyes dropped to the floor. Hidan pursed his lips together.

"All right," Hidan closed his eyes momentarily, a gentler tone accommodating his voice, "and I'll say this again; why didn't you just say so before?" He smirked, disappearing to one side of the room, flicking off the lights, and then reappearing in front of Aiko to tackle her against the wall. Aiko let out a tiny gasp. Darkness enveloped the room.

Wincing, Aiko arched her back up against the wall, feeling Hidan's chest weighing down on her own. Her heart pounded so hard that she was convinced that Hidan could probably feel it too.

"…Hidan…!" Aiko's voice was stifled by Hidan's lips crashing into her's. Her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath.

Prying Aiko's quivering lips apart with his tongue, Hidan breathed into her mouth, making her feel suddenly lightheaded as he lowered one hand to her waist, and, with the other, grasped a handful of her brunette hair. He pushed against her with his entire body.

When he finally removed his lips from Aiko's, Hidan found that she was already panting; gasping for breath as her chest heaved up and down against his. He resisted the urge to fondle her breasts that seemed to be teasing him as they pumped against his chest, and instead, rested his head next to Aiko's ear; delicately breathing into it and whispering words that, in her flustered state, Aiko could not discern. Aiko felt a tingling shudder pass through her body.

Plucking up just enough courage to satisfy her desires, Aiko silenced Hidan by finding his lips, kissing him roughly and throwing her arms around his neck as she drew herself to his body, pulling him closer. She intently pressed her lips to his, demanding entrance to his mouth; Hidan, more than willingly, obliged.

A languid battle for dominance had begun, and neither opponent was showing the other any mercy as Aiko and Hidan's tongues tangled in each of their mouths. Hidan's grip on Aiko tightened, as he edged his hand upwards from her waist to her lower back; clutching her tank top and pushing her against himself.

"You… taste so good…" Hidan rasped between kisses, his breathing ragged, as he continually attacked Aiko's open mouth. She withdrew herself from him for a moment to breathe. Her mind was nothing but a wild stream of colors spinning around and around, over and over again. Aiko could hardly stop herself from kissing Hidan; she was far too entranced to even consider pulling away.

Breathing in deeply, Hidan couldn't resist the alluring scent Aiko wore, and began to move his lips around her jaw, nipping lightly and running his wet tongue up the side of her face to her ear to nibble on her sensitive earlobe. Aiko stifled a gasp, feeling pleasurable tingles spanning through her body as Hidan's teeth grazed her skin. Hidan gradually moved his tongue away, licking her cheek and tracing his tongue back down along her jaw-line and then down her neck. He breathed on the damp trail, causing Aiko to shiver.

Enraptured by Aiko's taste, Hidan craved more as he arced his tongue up around Aiko's neck again; his teeth began gnawing against Aiko's skin just roughly enough to not leave behind a noticable mark. His hand grasping her hair reluctantly moved away; coming around to clasp her cheek, which, Hidan now realized, was enflamed by his mere touch. He kissed Aiko's lips again, bringing his other hand up from her lower back to cup her opposite cheek. He seized Aiko's face with both hands, and kissed her harder.

Aiko felt an odd friction against her, as Hidan slid his leg in between her's and began to press his body against her even harder than before. She could feel what little distance remained between her back and the wall closing as Hidan heaved his entire body against her again. She withdrew a gasp of breath from the heated air.

Realizing that Aiko was now backed against the wall as far as she could go, Hidan smirked, pressing his lips against her cheek, and allowing her time to regain her breath as she still struggled to breathe; her chest still heaving.

"You're mine," Hidan claimed, breathless, as he nuzzled his head into her neck and absorbed the full scent of her hair. He felt Aiko's body stiffen as he began to run his fingers up one side of her body and down the other; creating an almost unbearable erotic tension within Aiko.

"Hidan…" Aiko whispered, dragging his name out. She ran her fingertips through his silvery-gray hair, locking her hands behind his head. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose, taking in his overwhelming scent. "Ah… no, I'm not your's; you're mine… Hidan…" Hidan rasied his eyebrows in the nocturnal darkness, restraining a chuckle.

"Oh, is that so? Eh?"

Aiko could hear Hidan's tone rising, his chest swelling beneath his tightening skin. Even in the ebony abyss, Aiko could feel his confident smirk as she tasted their kiss again. Such a virile taste that she longed for more.

Lost kissing Hidan, Aiko found herself powerless against resisting Hidan's prying lips; his quick tongue; his sweet taste. Hidan could feel her urging desire for him in each tumultuous kiss, and it predictably led him to believe that she wanted more. Much more.

Hidan swept his fingers beneath the frail tank top Aiko wore; playing his fingers up the length of her spine. His cool fingers traced lightly along her back, causing butterflies to stir within Aiko's stomach in eager anticipation.

Breathing in a sharp intake of breath, Aiko let out a gasp as Hidan began to slowly slide his tongue from her jaw and straight down her arched neck, leaving behind another wet trail of saliva. Goosebumps adorned Aiko's skin as Hidan breathed on her neck again.

With both hands, Hidan grasped Aiko, his muscles constricting as he lifted her into his arms; all the while planting another fervent kiss on her parted lips as his hands strayed beneath her ass. He gave her thigh a quick squeeze, and Aiko let out a soft moan of approval.

Holding herself to Hidan, Aiko noticed after a moment of his carrying her that they were headed in the direction of his bed. The mere thought of it both excited Aiko and concerned her; she _was_ ready for this, right?

Aiko's lips opened to form a tiny circle as she realized her predicament and Hidan's intent.

"Ahhh," Hidan breathed, whispering into Aiko's ear. "Your body is… so warm." He pressed her to him and Aiko could hear the smirk in his voice. She was trapped in his caging arms and could not escape. "I wonder how warm you'll be… when we actually start to get… _serious_…"

Aiko tensed; as she kissed Hidan she could taste his perspiration mingling with her own, just as he dropped her onto the bed.

Landing in the unkempt mass of blankets, Aiko's hair spilled across the pillows as she lay openly sprawled in the snow-white sheets. In the pale moonlight that streamed in through the window, Aiko could see Hidan's well-shaped features illuminated in the dull luminosity that shone only for a brief moment before being clouded over again. The last things she saw were his smirking lips.

Hidan straddled Aiko's prone figure, his knees sinking into the bed and causing the mattress springs to groan. Aiko felt her cheeks blushing even more, her face growing hotter, as Hidan placed his lips next to her ear.

"I want you," Hidan murmured without any sign of hesitation. "I can't stop myself."

"You're so vulgar," Aiko whispered back, a smile hidden in her voice, though it was obscured by anxiety. Hidan sensed her uneasiness, and made an attempt to soothe her before he started anything too drastic.

Scoffing in response, Hidan replied, "Yeah, so what if I'm vulgar? Your point is?" He wiggled his eyebrows. He bent his head over, kissing her forehead while continuing to straddle Aiko's tense body. Aiko felt her body heating beneath Hidan's; her vision blurring. Erotic desires began to whelm up inside of her and her heart began to race even faster than it had before.

"Hidan," Aiko hesitated, "I… I…" She stopped short. Was she _really_ ready for this?

Unseen in the darkness, Hidan smirked as he whispered, "Relax." There was a hint of mischievousness and playfulness to his timbre, which, in her nervous state, Aiko was easily able to detect.

Without warning, Hidan backed up a little, lifting Aiko's bare leg and pressing his lips against the smooth skin. Before Aiko could open her mouth to protest, she was lost in the overpowering sensations as Hidan's lips began to move up her leg. Her mind drained of any rational thoughts as she shivered; she just wanted Hidan now.

Seeing that Aiko had begun to give up on resisting, Hidan launched into an unstoppable kissing attack as he returned to her lips, throwing his body on top of her's. He landed upon her much smaller body a little harder than he intended, but that only seemed to trigger Aiko's more desirous wants.

Aiko wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck, pulling herself against him as a sign that she wanted more. Hidan chuckled, the noise a deep rumble in his throat, as he reached back down to squeeze her thigh. Aiko's immediate gasp was silenced by his lips grinding into her own. Aiko's hazel orbs widened.

Taking in deep breath after deep breath, Aiko's chest pumped up and down as she struggled to breathe. Hidan took pleasure in this; as he could feel her breasts pushing up through the layers of clothing; moving teasingly against his chest.

Hidan slipped his hands around Aiko's back, clutching the bottom of her tank top; swiftly lifting it up and over her head; casting it aside onto the floor. Aiko blushed, realizing that she was now shirtless. Hidan eagerly pressed his cheek to her's.

"Ahhh," Hidan slid his tongue around her cheek, no longer containing his lust for her. "You're so perfect… so… _divine_…" He dragged his tongue down Aiko's neck, tasting the sweet flavor collecting in the hollow of her throat for a moment before entering the area of her now bare and heaving chest. He stopped to rest his ear above her heart for a moment; listening to the nervous thumps as he reached up and caressed one of her breasts. Aiko held back a small gasp. Hidan smiled at this.

Teasingly, Hidan licked his way around the tightening shell of Aiko's bra, playfully pushing his tongue against her naked skin. Aiko released a soft moan, trying to hold it all back; trying to do the impossible.

Grinning, Hidan reached behind Aiko's bare back to unclasp the ivory bra that bound her. Aiko could hear the clasps unhitch, and a cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

When Hidan went to pull the interfering article of clothing away, Aiko immediately pushed it back against her in protest; shyer than she had anticipated. Hidan seemed surprised at this, and could easily envision her cheeks reddening.

"Are you going to be shy now?" Hidan chuckled lightly, and Aiko could feel his deep laughter rocking her body. "That's so… _sexy_…" Aiko shuddered at the way he said this; the barely contained lustful craving aroused in his voice seeped through his fervent tone. He removed one hand from her back, allowing it to drop to her waist as he swiftly pulled off her skirt in one sudden movement; knowing that Aiko couldn't resist him forever.

Feeling her bare skin come into contact with the cool air startled Aiko, and her immediate reaction was to pull herself to Hidan, keeping the sliding bra in between their chests. The contact of her skin with his, sent shivers up Aiko's spine.

Hidan, on the other hand, was growing impatient, but he found that he was enjoying Aiko's resistance more than he had expected. He firmly took a hold of both Aiko's arms, pinning them against the coiling sheets; kissing her inclined neck. He then lowered his head back down to where her bra was still resting on her rising chest and nudged it with his nose. Aiko restrained the urge to beg him to just take the damn thing off already.

Releasing Aiko's arms, Hidan's hands traveled up to her shoulders, then back down along her sides, and then up her stomach. Aiko was beginning to hate the torment that he kept putting her through; which caused her to get even more flustered. Aiko's abdomen muscles began to twist as Hidan swirled his fingers around her navel; giving her plenty of time to get worked up. He walked his fingers on one hand up her stomach so that they rested just below her breasts. Aiko felt her stomach coil restlessly.

With his other hand, Hidan began unbuttoning his Akatsuki jacket even more as he leaned over Aiko; unbuttoning each button one at a time until he reached the final one. He straightened up for a moment, shrugging the cloak off and letting it fall to the floor in a heap. He smirked at Aiko as he leaned back down; resting on one elbow.

Hidan then proceeded to sweep off the light-colored bra at last.

Aiko lurched forward.

Gently pushing her back down, Hidan started back up at her neck with his tongue, slowly sliding it down her body until he reached her chest. He savored the taste as his tongue dipped between her breasts. Aiko felt her heart thud continually, waiting anxiously.

_Hidan!_

Running his tongue up Aiko's rounded breast, Hidan let it glide over her nipple, giving Aiko a quick jolt of pleasure. She gasped. He began rolling the taut peak with his tongue, making small squeaks and gasps escape from Aiko's open lips. He moved the little, pink bud around rythmetically with his tongue; smiling as it hardened. He found that the harder he did this, the louder Aiko's pleasured noises were. He pushed harder.

Taking his other hand, Hidan began to knead Aiko's opposite breast, gently grinding his knuckles into the soft flesh and listening with enjoyment as Aiko let out a small moan. He grinned at her, kissing her lips once before lowering his head back down to her chest.

Aiko released an involuntary moan as Hidan's tongue pushed hard against her firm nipple. His hand fondling her other breast squeezed harder, and Aiko drew in a sharp intake of breath; her heart pounding as she began to pant; her breathing becoming labored.

Tweaking her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, Hidan earned a dynamic reaction from Aiko; she seemed to jump, startled, as the waves of this pleasure-pain shot through her body. He pinched slightly harder, listening for her reaction.

Aiko's mind was spinning; it all felt so good. She could feel herself slowly being driven towards insanity; it was all so overpowering and she could hardly think as the blood rushed to her head. Hidan continued to coarsely massage her breast with his hand and Aiko could not contain the noises welling up in her throat. She gasped, moaning without end.

With Aiko's other nipple still in his mouth, Hidan began to bite down harder, making an attempt to force even more noises out of her; it was a success. He circled his tongue around her tightening peak again; then, he closed his mouth over it and began to suckle hungrily; drawing it in and out of his mouth in a rhythmic motion.

Aiko gasped in pleasure.

"Ahhh…Hi…dan…" Aiko began to pant again. "Don't stop… mmm… ahhh… that feels… so good…" Pleased with Aiko's response, Hidan suckled harder and Aiko gasped, unable to control herself. She squeezed her eyelids shut. "Hidan…!"

"Mmm, ahhh…" Hidan couldn't stop either. He dragged his tongue around Aiko's breasts, still toying with her nipple. He thumbed her firm nipple again, enjoying the noises emitted from the back of Aiko's throat. He rubbed his body against Aiko's, moving his leg in between her's; making an unspoken suggestion.

Running his tongue over each of Aiko's breasts for the final time, Hidan met her anxiously awaiting lips. Aiko threw herself against Hidan, and he landed on his back as Aiko began to lavish him in kisses.

Hidan surrendered for a moment, allowing Aiko to kiss him as she moved her lips around his face. For the first time that night, he realized that he had been sweating as the perspiration dripped down the side of his face.

"Hidan," Aiko murmured between kisses, "I love you… I love you so much." She moved her lean body against Hidan's; inciting an uncontrollable lust within him as her naked breasts pushed against his chest. She began to kiss Hidan's chest, stroking his abdomen muscles. She smiled.

Aiko then began to run her fingers through his well-groomed hair that had started to stick out in the back of his head. He made a soft sound of approval as he relaxed against her, groaning softly. Aiko weaseled her leg in between his and moved it up and down, causing Hidan to shudder with delight. She smothered her breasts into his chest, her nipples touching his.

"Mmm…" Hidan began to rock his body against hers; pushing back and forth harder and harder, until he rolled over on top of her; kissing her lips and groping every reachable part of her body.

Then, he withdrew himself for a brief moment; stripping himself of both his pants and boxers, and carelessly thrusting them across the room. When he returned to Aiko, her underwear had also disappeared. He smirked.

"Aiko," he grinned lasciviously, "tell me just how badly you want me." He rubbed his body against her's, making her yearn for him; her cheeks burned.

"Really badly," Aiko whispered, her voice coming out as a croak. She felt Hidan's weighted stare gazing at her nude body in the darkness. Even in the blackness, Hidan could plainly see her curved breasts, the small tuft of hair around her most private part, her upright nipples…

He let out a mesmerized sigh.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, cupping his hand around her breast. He pressed his naked body against her's, pushing her into the bed. "You know what I want." Aiko felt his penis grind against her leg; its stiffness making her slightly nervous. It hardened against her skin, and Hidan enjoyed listening to the small gasp making its way out of her mouth.

Aiko pushed back. "Yes, I do." She sucked in a mouthful of air, her chest lifting again. _This is it._

"Do you?" Hidan smirked again, and as he said this he began to slide into her.

"Oh yes, trust me, I do."

The turbulent moment climaxed as Hidan's length entered Aiko, her shallow breathing becoming choked. Hidan let out a groan, which Aiko tried to silence with her lips as she pulled herself closer to him. Hidan began to thrust in and out of Aiko, trying to do it as gently as he could. Aiko gasped with each thrust; her gasps silenced by Hidan's pleasured moans.

"…Nnn…!"

"…Uhh… Aiko… harder…!"

"…Hidan…!"

"…Oh… dear Jashin…!" Hidan thrust himself into Aiko again; his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he breathed in deeply. A rattling sound came from his throat as he shuddered and disengaged himself from Aiko. Aiko lurched forward.

Lifting himself with all the strength he still had, Hidan pushed himself away from the trembling kunoichi; falling next to her in the sea of blankets. Both of them gasped for air.

"Hidan," Aiko managed to whisper almost inaudibly as she dragged herself next to him, her eyelids fluttering. "You're… amazing…" She stopped talking when Hidan put his fingers to her lips. "…Hidan?"

"Shh…" Hidan closed his eyes, shifting around as he unearthed the blankets from beneath both himself and Aiko; draping the linen sheets over their connecting bodies as Aiko snuggled up next to him. When Hidan felt her bare skin against his, he knew that, if he weren't so drained of energy, he would do it all over again. He groaned. "Ugh… I'll never get to sleep now…"

"You will…" Aiko reassured him gently as his strong arms flexed around her shoulders. She placed her hand on his still heaving stomach.

"Meh…" Hidan muttered, smirking as he buried his lips in her hair. "Mmm… you smell good…"

Closing her eyes, Aiko could feel her body draining of all its energy, her vigor gone as she listened to the soothing sound of Hidan's voice. She cuddled even closer to him, interlocking her leg between his, and resting her cheek against his chest. Aiko felt her head rise and fall with each of Hidan's steady inhales and exhales. Her eyes were now closing against her will, her heartbeat slowing back down. She didn't want to fall asleep yet, but she couldn't prevent the inevitable.

Struggling to stay awake, she inhaled deeply. Hidan's ears perked up, feeling her shift around next to him.

"Mmm… you smell… just like… just like… like…" Aiko trailed off, falling prey to her dreams. Hidan felt her body go limp against his, and he knew that she was out. She moved a little, trying to get comfortable. Hidan watched her lips part as if to say something. He listened closely as she snuggled against him.

In her sleep, one word escaped her lips: "Hidan."

Chuckling quietly as not to wake Aiko, Hidan whispered, "You never were good at staying awake for too long… hmph; you truly are my…my…" he paused, thinking of a way to describe the kunoichi curled up against his body, her warm little figure radiating more heat than one might expect. From her barely parted lips, he could hear her already talking in her sleep about him. He smiled, coming up with the perfect epithet to suit his beloved, whispering aloud, "Aiko, you are my," he paused again, his smile widening…

"…my irresistible temptation…"


End file.
